Le pacte
by Hizu Ito
Summary: D'espairsRay/Rentrer en soi  Shun /Lily   "J'ignorais tout de moi jusqu'à ce jour funeste. Même encore maintenant , je suis perdue sur ce sol couvert de sang."


**Chapitre premier.**

_Lily_

« -Le sol est recouvert de sang dont l'odeur putride me tord l'estomac. Etaler ce que mon foie n'accepte pas ne changerait rien au dégoût , ça me libérerait juste. Ma main sur ma bouche , j'avance en blouse , les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à cette pensée. Rien qu'au fait d'imaginer ce qui a pu se passer dans ce lieu . J'ignore comment je suis arrivée ici mais je connais cet endroit. J'ai l'impression d'y être déjà venue , d'avoir enduit mes pieds de la même façon de cette couleur vive qui nous constitue. J'avance , pas à pas vers le feu. Les flammes dansent , des cris stridents se font entendre. Je me bouche les oreilles, je ne le supporte pas. Rien à faire , ils persistent . Que font-ils ? Où suis-je ? Mes genoux tombent sur le sol , les éclaboussures de sang recouvrent en partie ma blouse blanche. Je revois la scène. Je sais ce qui va arriver , c'est du vécu , j'en suis persuadée. Une silhouette féminine avance vers moi , accompagnée d'un homme dont le corps est caché par une longue robe noire, une fauche à la main. Ils viennent me chercher. Je vais mourir. Mon cœur bat vite , tout devient noir , la silhouette féminine disparaît petit à petit. J'ai peur , atrocement peur. L'homme ne me montre pas son visage , son odeur est fade , elle passerait presque inaperçue mêlée à d'autres. Il me tend ses doigts fins. Je les effleure , il est si froid. J'aperçois des yeux rouges, aussi brillants que des rubis. Puis plus rien. Plus rien … fis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je vois. Je crois que vous avez subit un choc psychologique. Cela fait deux ans n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le psychologue tout en ajustant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

-Oui.

-Et , était-ce cette même scène à votre réveil ?

-Oui. Exactement la même. Depuis elle me hante … de plus en plus même. Ca s'accentue ces derniers jours. Fis-je en me redressant.

-Hop hop hop , restez allongée. Votre mère , avez-vous vu son visage ?

-Juste sur une photo avec mon père. C'est tout. Répondis-je en soupirant.

-Je vois. Et bien , je crois que nous aurons besoin d'une autre séance Mademoiselle Ôta. »

Monsieur Nakamura se lève tout en ôtant ses lunettes les laissant ainsi tomber sur son buste. Je fais de même , sauf que je ne porte pas de lunettes. En y repensant j'ai bien de la chance. De ce que je vois pour certains , c'est assez ennuyant. Ne pas les perdre , c'est encore plus compliqué je crois. Passons. Je m'incline afin de le saluer. Je ne me permettrai pas de lui manquer de respect. Cela fait un mois que je viens une fois par semaine , qu'il pompe mon argent ou plutôt celui que mon père me donne. J'ai l'impression que ça me fait du bien de lui raconter toujours la même chose , de lui expliquer sans cesse le même cauchemar. Il m'a dit que ça passerait , que le vécu du coma passerait. Que ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir qui peut s'effacer. J'y crois mais je désespère. On oublie jamais vraiment qu'on a frôlé la mort. Quoiqu'on puisse en dire , cet homme je l'ai effleuré. Je suis sûre que c'est un signe. La hic c'est que ça me bouffe mes nuits de sommeil. Je n'en dors presque plus , je me réveille en sueur , mon cœur battant la chamade , mon souffle presque coupé. C'est comme ça plusieurs fois par semaine. J'en deviens folle.

Je quitte le bâtiment , enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. La limousine m'attend. J'aurai préféré rentrer à pieds mais que voulez-vous , mon père tient trop à son image. Laisser sa fille rentrer seule ce n'est pas prudent même en plein après-midi , tout comme ce n'est pas prudent de crier sur tous les toits que j'ai eu un accident. Pourtant, il sait très bien que ça a fait la une dans le journal. Que sa pauvre BMW était là , retournée sur le capot en plein centre de Tokyo parce que son chauffeur était bourré. Soûle comme un cochon. Il venait de se prendre une demande de divorce. Quelle idée de vouloir bosser après ça. Il l'aurait payé cher , très cher si j'y étais restée. Mon père est mauvais quand il veut. Comprendre qu'il le veut souvent.

Assise à l'arrière à côté du mini-bar , il m'observe avec ses yeux bridés qui lui donne bien souvent cet air sournois. Sa canne en main , ornée sur le dessus de véritables diamants , il attend que je parle ou plutôt il attend que je lui dise « merci père ». Je ne lui ai rien demandé de tout ça. Il me tend une enveloppe , m'adresse à peine un sourire.

« -C'est ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Une lettre de ton cousin. Répondit mon père sèchement. »

Il emploie ce ton mais il l'aime bien. C'est la descendance de sa sœur. Une femme riche elle aussi. J'ouvre l'enveloppe , y retire un bout de papier qui aurait pu se faufiler dans n'importe quel emballage vu la taille minuscule.

«Bientôt. »

C'est tout ? Je le reconnais bien là. Kenji est quelqu'un pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect. Un cousin qui a toujours été là pour moi malgré mon sang. Je ne suis pas vraiment Japonaise. Ma défunte mère était française. Mon père lui , est Japonais. Je porte son nom de famille , le même que mon cousin , Ôta. Je souris.

« -Que dit-il Lily ?

-Bientôt. Tu sais quand il va venir ? »

Il me montre toutes ses dents mais ne répond rien. C'est bon signe. Je le connais. Je suppose que je vais le revoir très prochainement. Mon Dieu , ça me fera un bien fou. Parler à un psychologue , ça ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin d'une attache , une personne qui m'a vue grandir. Pas un type qui est là à écouter tout ce que je peux dire pour finalement conclure par un joyeux « tu auras besoin d'une autre séance ». Mais au moins , je me sens écoutée.

« -Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Tu payes pour rien alors. Dit mon père étouffant son rire.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de …

-De savoir à quoi ça correspond ? Si tu vas bientôt mourir ? Que des imbécilités bien plus grosses que toi ! Tu crois qu'un psychologue a pu prédire à ta mère qu'elle allait mourir en accouchant de toi ? Non ! Jamais ! Tu verras de toi même . Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir Lily , un mauvais souvenir. Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là , tu as ceux de ta mère … J'ai l'impression que c'est elle et pas toi alors arrête.

-Père …

-Tais-toi. Ajouta -t-il sèchement. »

Je n'ai pas voulu une énième dispute , je n'ai pas voulu qu'il me rappelle ça. Je suis la fautive après tout. Elle est morte à cause de moi hein. Si les choses avaient été autrement , il aurait sûrement le sourire aux lèvres comme sur cette photo qui trône au-dessus de notre sofa. J'ai tout gâché.

La voiture s'arrête, nous descendons. Je marche rapidement à travers notre cour qui nous sert d'entrée. J'ai envie de retrouver mon chez moi , bien trop grand à mon goût. Vivre dans la luxure , ce n'est pas ce qui me plait le plus mais j'imagine que pour le moment je n'ai pas le choix. Je dépose mon manteau sur la petite table , depuis que nous n'avons plus de majordome certaines choses se doivent d'être faites par nous-mêmes. Personnellement , ça ne me dérange pas , mon père c'est une autre histoire. Il attend que le bon dieu lui amène un homme qui saura se rendre utile pour alléger un peu la femme de ménage qui ne peut pas rester toute la journée à cause de sa vie privée. Elle est maman depuis peu. Voilà un mot qui m'écorche. C'est bizarre, mais on m'a tellement dit que ma génitrice aurait pu faire une bonne mère que je refuse catégoriquement d'entendre la vie de famille des autres. La mienne aurait pu être meilleure non ? C'est ce que je pense en tout cas. Des parents. Des secrets à partager avec une personne du même sexe que moi. Kenji est là , même si c'est un garçon. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il ne pourra jamais prendre sa place , il ne pourra jamais avoir un comportement similaire au sien.

J'arrive à ma chambre qui est au premier étage après un long et grand escalier en marbre blanc. J'ouvre la porte.

« -Vous en avez mis du temps à rentrer. »

Kenji se tient à quelques mètres de moi , appuyé contre ma fenêtre. Je lui saute sans hésiter dans les bras , oubliant par la même occasion toutes les formules de politesse que l'on m'a inculqué pendant mes vingt ans d'existence. Si mon père me voyait , il afficherait cet air sévère qui ne veut rien dire d'autres que « tu me fais honte » . Oui papa , mais ce bout d'homme là , lui il est gentil.

« -Bon , montre moi cette marque.

-Hein ?

-La marque dont tu m'as parlée Lily. Insista-t-il rictus en coin. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment la bonne solution de lui dire. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre qui doit être au moins aussi grande qu'un salon dans une maison normale. Je pourrai presque m'y perdre. Je relève mon chemisier, il s'accroupit. Je pose mon doigt sur le bas de mon ventre à droite .

« -Je ne vois rien.

-Hein ? Fis-je en regardant à mon tour. »

Elle n'est plus là. Je me tourne lui montrant mon dos même si il n'y a strictement rien à voir à cet endroit.

« -Je te jure Kenji …

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Crois-moi , je te le jure sur ma vie , sur maman. Insistai-je sans trop élever la voix.

-Je te crois mais , c'est étrange. Qu'est-ce que ça représentait ?

-Je ne sais pas , comme une fleur épineuse. Répondis-je incertaine. »

Je ne pourrai pas vraiment la décrire même si je la vois chaque fois que je me mets à nue. Avec ça , j'ai l'impression d'être totalement folle , d'avoir une cervelle qui me joue des tours. Pourquoi elle n'est plus là ? Je suis sûre et certaine de l'avoir vue ici , sur ma peau pâle.

« -Lily... ne pleure pas. »

C'est gentil de me dire ça mais c'est bien trop dur. Je ne comprends plus rien à ma vie ces derniers jours. Tout est si … lugubre. Je me retourne , appuie ma tête sur son épaule. Mes larmes glissent sur sa chemise noire, ses doigts fins passent sur mon dos, son étreinte se resserre sur mon corps frêle.

Quelqu'un sonne. Je quitte rapidement ma chambre. Je dois m'assurer que ce ne sont pas eux. Je ne suis pas prête. Ce n'est pas l'heure d'ailleurs ! Ils entrent , eux et leurs tenues classées haute bourgeoisie. Shun me regarde. Je fais demi-tour.

« -Je dois me dépêcher Kenji.

-C'est eux ?

-Oui , mon père va me tuer si je descends comme ça.

-Il n'a toujours pas renoncé. Fit-il en soupirant.

-Non , il est entêté , tu devrais le savoir Kenji. Ajoutai-je tout en enlevant mon chemisier et mon pantalon. »

Face au miroir , mon cousin ne me regarde pas. Pour cette raison aussi que je l'apprécie , il me respecte. J'attrape une robe dans le placard à côté. Une chance que je ne sois pas obligée de mettre ces vieux costumes du dix-neuvième siècle. Je l'enfile tout en me regardant la glace. Je ne bouge plus d'un poil.

« -Kenji …

-Oui ?

-Derrière toi … dis moi que tu le vois. »

Il se retourne puis me fixe d'un air interrogateur. Je suis sûre … Je ne suis pas folle , dîtes moi que je ne suis pas folle ! Sa fauche était à quelques centimètres , juste quelques centimètres de son cou. Les larmes coulent toute seule sur mes joues . Quelqu'un frappe à la porte , je les essuie rapidement.

« -Entrez. »

Shun entre. Shun c'est le fils d'une famille de bourge qui ont la plupart de leurs actions dans les plus grandes entreprises du Japon. Je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi mon père fait ami ami avec . En soit , ça ne me dérange pas , en fait je m'en moque de leur vie. Ce qui me déplaît c'est que je suis vouée à l'épouser. Epouser un homme qui , même s'il n'est pas répugnant , me dégoûte. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas net , qu'il cache des choses et qu'il en a juste après mon derrière. C'est ce genre de comportements qui me rebute. Je ne suis pas la dernière des pauvres filles , ce genre de fille facile , ce n'est pas pour moi.

« -Depuis quand le cousin reste dans la chambre de Lily quand elle se change ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'appuyant sur le mur.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses autant le faire Shun. Tu n'es pas encore son mari. Répondit Kenji froidement.

-Non mais ce soir je dors ici. »

J'avale ma salive de travers, elle prend le mauvais chemin et je crois que mon cousin ressent la même chose. Cette boule au ventre qui grandit encore et encore , prête à exploser mais qui doit être canalisée au risque de se faire incendier par les plus grands. Je n'ose pas imaginer quelle merveilleuse soirée je vais passer. Je souris. Je ne peux pas faire autrement.


End file.
